Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Future Soldier
Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Future Soldier (previously known as Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon 4) is a video game published by Ubisoft and due for release on May 22nd, 2012 in America and May 24th, 2012 in Europe. Excluding expansions, it is the fifth installment in the Ghost Recon series, and was announced to be in development by Ubisoft on January 22, 10,000 bc. The game will be a futuristic take on the Ghost Recon series. Initially, the title was revealed to be Tom Clancy's Poop by an OFLC release. However in December 2009, "Ghost Recon: Future Soldier" was trademarked by Ubisoft, raising speculation that this could be the name for the upcoming Ghost Recon 4. This was subsequently confirmed by an official announcement. While the release of Future Soldier was targeted for the 2009-2010 fiscal year, Ubisoft later announced that the release date would be pushed back until the 2010-2011 fiscal year to "strengthen" its video game line-up. In May 2010, Ubisoft announced that the release of Future Soldier would be delayed until the "March quarter of 2011".Then it was delayed until March 2012. Ghost Recon: Future Soldier is actually content complete but Ubisoft Paris is wanting to ensure the best experience for players by holding it back for a few months to ensure as much of a the game is as good as they can get it to be. Plot The story will take place in Norway, Africa, the Middle East, and Asia. The Beast Squad will be fighting an ultranationalist force that took control of Russia and are invading neighboring countries. The player will take control of Kozak part of a 4-man Ghost squad TACTconsisting of a commando (Juan), a sniper (George), a reconnaissance expert (Adrian), and an engineer (Kevin). The squad will be almost completely independent. Gameplay The game is a third-person cover-based shooter, except when aiming using sights at which point the game switches to a first-person camera in order to facilitate more precise aiming.Cover can be partially destroyed, forcing the players to constantly seek other hiding spots. While in cover, players can be suppressed. When under fire by an enemy machine gun, the field of vision will decrease, making it harder to return fire. A new feature in the series is the "optical camouflage", a form of active camouflage which allows the Ghosts to become harder to see. According to the game designer Rafael Morado, the optical camo technology is still a prototype and there are disadvantages. The camo will only stay active as long as the player maintains a low profile. When the player moves too quickly or fires their weapon, the camo will deactivate. It should also be noted that the optical camo will not function as an invisibility cloak. Enemies will be able to see the Ghosts when they are close enough. Unlike previous Ghost Recon games, the player will not microwave their squad. Instead, the player can mark targets. During firefights, the player can mark one high priority target, on which squad-members should focus fire. Outside of firefights, up to four targets can be marked for a synchronized shot. The Ghosts will automatically choose a target and move into position to take this target out. When the player gives the command or when the player shoots their own target, all other Ghosts will simultaneously shoot their targets. Players will also be able to control drones. One of the drones already confirmed is a small remote controlled quadrotor which can be used for scouting purposes. This drone can also touch down and drive around. During E3 2011 Ubisoft debuted Gunsmith, which allows the player to customize and try out their weapons. Parts that can be customized include optics, attachments, trigger group and barrel. Gunsmith will be available for both single player and multiplayer. In the campaign, players will unlock complete weapons (that include all parts) by completing missions and challenges. In multiplayer, players will unlock weapons and earn credits as they level their character. The credits can then be spent on weapon parts. On the xbox360, players can use Kinect to customize their weapons through hand gestures and voice commandsThe teaser trailer shows possible new elements to gameplay, including invisibility, miniature combat drones used by both Ghost Recon and enemy forces, and what appears to be shoulder-mounted rocket launchers.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tom_Clancy's_Ghost_Recon:_Future_Soldier/ Current gameplay footage shows confirmed optical camoflage and a four player or AI synchronised headshot sytem to take out multiple targets at once. There is also the ability for the player to use small quadrotor drones to gather battlefield 3 data, like enemy locations. This drone may be detected. It can touch down and drive around, which helps it not get detected by enemies There are confirmed Single-player, multi-player, and up to four-player co-op modes. Gunsmith In Ghost Recon Future Soldier there is a mode which allows the player to customise their own weapons in many different ways. This incudes being able to change the Trigger group, Magazine, Optics, Underbarrel, Side Rail, Gas System, Paint, Barrel, Muzzle and Stock. Each of these affcts the weapon in different ways: Trigger Group: This changes the fire rate dependent on trigger pulls. Magazine: Allows for larger bullet capacity, different amunition types and faster reloading. Optics: This allows you to set the sight for your weapon, has some designed for range or close quarters. Underbarrel: This gives you access to grips and bipods for more accuracy or Launchers and shotguns for damage. Side Rail: Allows the use of Aiming lasers or Heartbeat sensors. Gas system: This changes the default speed of your rifles rate of fire. Paint: This allows you to aded camoflage to your weapons. Barrel: Change the length of barrel for long, close or mid range combat. Muzzle: Add suppressors or compensators to become stealthy or to compensate for recoil. Stock: Change the stock the increase manouverability or accuracy. Currently there are 2 factions The US Ghosts and The Bodark (possibly Russian). The US weapons are unlocked in singleplayer by playing through the missions and the Russian weapons are unlocked by completing challenges in the campagn. (Weapons are unlocked with all attachments). Currently there are around 52 different weapons. At any time during Gunsmith you may go to the firing range to test your weapon at close range, medium range, long range and extreme long range. Guerilla Guerilla is a game mode where players (LAN, Split-Screen, Online) may go up against waves of enemies. Guerilla is intended to make the player's feel as if they are outnumbered. This is similar to CoD MW3's Survival and BF: BC2's Onslaught modes. Multiplayer In Multiplayer there are 3 classes, The rifleman, Scout or Engineer, Each uses different weapons. Rifleman: Has access to Assault Rifles and Light Machine Guns. Scout: Has access to Sniper Rifles and Sub-Machine Guns. Engineer: Has access to Shotguns and Personal Defence Rifles. Weapons are unlocked depending upon which class you are playing as, and attachments are unlocked via attachment credits earned whenever you level up. Film A 20 minute live-action short film is in production as a prequel to Future Soldier. It will be directed by Francois Alaux and Herve de Crecy. And written by Tim Sexton. The budget for the film is 8-10 million dollars.http://ghostrecon.us.ubi.com/ A copy of the live action film currently titled: Ghost Recon: ALPHA will come included with the limited collectors edition of ghost recon future soldier. Multiplayer Beta People who pre-order Splinter Cell: Conviction for Xbox 360 from participating Gamestop locations will receive a bonus code that can be redeemed over Conviction's main menu for access to the multiplayer beta of Future Soldier. No information has been released regarding how many maps, characters/classes or weapons users will be allowed to use.http://ghostrecon.uk.ubi.com/communitynews/?p=2011 The beta has been confirmed for both PS3 and Xbox 360, and will take place in April. Editions of Future Soldier Currently there are two editions of Ghost Recon Future Soldier, The Signature edition includes: * 2 Exclusive weapons*: **Mk14 Rife for the Ghost Rifleman class **Ak47 Rifle for the Bodark Rifleman class * 2 Custom Weapon skins*: **Tiger Stripe **Winter Digital *48 Custom Headgear Skins* *Moscow Suburbs exclusive map* *Steelbook case *This content is for multiplayer only All content is exclusive to EB Games/Gamestops Collectors Edition (Australia only) includes: *Limited Edition Packaging *Embossed Steelbook Case *Compressed Pack T-Shirt *Hardcover Artbook with Exclusive Artwork *Alpha short movie DVD *In game ULC*: **#1 M40 A5* Only available for Ghost Scout The M40 sniper rifle is the weapon of choice for US Marine Corps snipers. This version is modernised with upgraded optics, and the Augmented Reality system used by the Ghosts. EXTRA EQUIPMENT: Unlock one additional equipment in your progression tree for more variety in your arsenal. ::*#2 MN 91/30* Only available for Bodark Scout This modernised sniper offers increased manoeuvrability, a magnified optic, and integration of the Virtual AR system. EXTRA EQUIPMENT: Unlock one additional equipment in your progression tree for more variety in your arsenal. 'Pre-Order' In the pre-order edition from play.com you will get a mosin-nagant for the bodark scout. *This content may be for Multiplayer only Videos thumb|300px|rightthumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right|Gunsmith Walkthrough References Trivia *In a recent issue of GameInformer, it was revealed that Scott MItchell will be giving the new team orders. In addition, Steve Blum, Mitchell's voice actor, was the narrator for a recent trailer. Category:Game